Lights on the Littoral
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: Finished! A clashing of humor and romance that was always meant to be. The shinning of lights in the littoral foretold the destiny of the rivals long before they knew it themselves...
1. The Sharpness of Emotions

**Lights on the Littoral**

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, so this shouldn't involve suing. Gentle you must be, or Murder you will be…not! Kidding! Kidding! I get already I'm nuts!

Hello, hello, hello! This is Ryu-chan! And this here be me first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. 'Tis, 'tis. Therefore, let us be nice to the pathetic writer and give about three or two chances, eh? Well I'll stop blabbing. This is a Kaiba/Yugi! Wee! That's always fun…any who. Other pairs mentioned when mentioned, so let's start, shall we?

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: The Sharpness of Emotions**_

Another day. More idiots babbling at me. What the hell was I thinking when I hired these morons? Whatever, somehow they get me money. Somehow they finish on time. As long as they can do that, I don't care. I just don't know how much of these whining bastards I can take today.

I lean back in my chair and sigh. Everything has come such a long way from where we had to start over. I look to the screen on my lab top. I've gotten absolutely nothing done the in three hours I've been at work today. Oh well. You can't work when you have nothing in your head or no motivation what so ever.

My phone rings and I just don't want to pick the damn thing up and hear some braying ass whole telling me how things are going. I let it go on and finally it stops. People know by now when I want to be bothered or not. There's only one person I'll let it slide with and that's my brother.

A few minuets more of staring and I scoot closer to my desk and open up a game of solitaire. I know it's a lame thing to do but this game clears my mind by now. Is there anything I'm supposed to be doing? Ah…that. Screw that.

I get up from my desk, grab my coat and walk out the door past my secretary. "Get my limo and hold my calls for three hours." I hear no argument, and that's the way it should be.

I see her press the limo button on her phone before the elevator door closes. She's a goddamn woman but she's pretty obedient.

My mind now wonders to the task at hand. I have to take over another company. I could do it with no problems or emotions just fine…until I found out just who's company I had to take over. …his grandfather's. I thought I never had to look at him again. This will definitely be a fight. He never gave up easily…

Whatever. Why now must I be tortured? I have a feeling that he owns part of that damn shop now. He's certainly old enough...

Jesus. What the fuck do I care? I'll just handle this as I always do. Calm, sophisticated, and professional. Everyone has their price, even him.

I stride out of the elevator and continue to my limo as Robinson opens the door for me. Where should I go? Some place to take my mind away. I may as well drop in on my brother for a few. "To my brother's work." The off set of Kaiba corp. Some day we will merge and make something unstoppable.

He immediately obeys my command. Obedience is the thing I must have in all my employees. Loyalty is crap. Who needs loyalty?

We pull up to the entrance. "Just wait for me here. I'll be a while." I get out myself. There are just some things you don't need a chauffeur for.

I get to the door and the guards automatically let me in. Everyone recognizes me instantly. And if they don't, they soon find out and then regret not knowing me.

I walk into the elevator and press 54th floor. My mind wonders back on what I have to do. Don't get me wrong, I know I have to do it. Whether or not it seems like it would be useful to them into my company or not, it is. There are things they have we need, knowledge they know that we need to know. However, they are people who will not give up so easily. …I really thought I'd never have to deal with him again.

The elevator stops and I get out to proceed to my brother's office.

"I told you not to take action without my orders! Why didn't you and your thick head understand that?"

Ah, he's turning out to be so much like me. Which means he should fire this baboon.

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Just listen to me next time, ok?"

"Yes sir," he turns and walks out looking at me and I can practically see the fear plague through his body as he quickens his pace to get out.

"Hey bro," he gets out of his chair to greet me. "How's work?"

"Hmm," there are really no words for it. "What about yours? Seems you're having some problems."

"Not really. He never listens anyway."

"So why not fire him already?" Such a simple solution to such an annoyance.

"He needs the job. Plus when he gets his work done and actually listens he's a good worker."

"And how often does he listen?"

"…he listens sometimes."

Ah, the big difference between Mokuba and me. He has a huge heart, where as if I was in that situation, I would kick his ass to the curb without thought. I guess I'm just the heartless boss. Oh well, Mokuba runs it his way and I run it mine.

"So what's the latest take over? Or do you have a new target yet?"

"I do…"

"So who's company?"

"…Yugi's grandfather's shop."

His eyes practically bulge out of his head, like those stupid cartoons Pegasus has in his deck. "Are you serious? Why?"

"Supposedly for knowledge they know we don't. Which I have trouble understanding what that old fool knows that I wouldn't." Or, Yugi for that matter. Yeah sure, him and his "heart of the cards" bullshit. Alternatively, how about the "it's your destiny" line? That one never fails to piss my off to no end. Sure, they know something alright, as much as the piss ant worker Mokuba just let off.

"Geez…that really sucks. Sorry bro."

"It doesn't matter one bit. Whether it's him or the queen herself, I have to fulfill my work." Who needs destiny?

"Well…if you need any help, I'd be happy to talk to them for you."

I smirk. "You did always get along better with them," he always had to be social one between us. "However Mokuba, I will be doing this myself. Thanks for the offer though."

"Alright…" he knows how I feel, but I am Seto Kaiba. I never back down. "So you just on a break?"

"Yes. I don't exactly want to tackle this dilemma yet." Something that will take time for me to think how to handle.

"Why don't you approach them in the friend way?"

"Ha. Me a friend. Sorry Mokuba, you know I don't have friends. Besides, I don't ask for favors." That's the dog's way out.

"Yeah I know you don't. But, this is different Seto. You know him. And I'm sure if you asked he would do it."

"I'm not asking him for anything. Everyone has their price and I will find out theirs."

"…ok, fine Seto." He gives me one of those sighs. I hate that. It's not like I disappointed him or anything.

"Well, I must be going. As you know I have a lot to do already." Might as well try and get started on it.

"Alright Seto, I'll see you later." That concern of his is practically dripping off his words. How annoying. "You'll be home right?"

"Of course. Like I plan on doing this all day." This is not exactly my trip to the card shop. Ironic though, it is a card shop.

"Ok, bye."

I turn and leave. What a pain. Mokuba does have a point though. How shall I conduct this state of affairs?

Later 

I am currently standing in front of this god-forsaken place. In all my years of confidence…I have never felt so fucking cowardly. Perhaps Mokuba's offer was a better deal.

"What the hell…" I mumble to myself. Why am I being such a cad? It's Yugi for Christ's sake! The over friendly "champion," who believes in, as I stated before, "heart of the cards" and "destiny." Tell me again for what reason I am afraid? He's probably a burn out card junkie. I wonder if he failed school. Screw this, I'm going in.

Each step I make to this personal hell of mine is more hesitant than the next. I have trouble understanding the reason for my doubts. Now, I am just being self-repetitive. A pet peeve of mine.

I stop right in front of the door. I may not back down but I don't want to do this. I don't want to see these people. This is a waste of my time right now. I can barely think on what I would say.

I turn away and stride back to the car. No, not today. This will not work today.

I wait for Robinson to open the door for me. These are the times I prefer to let someone else open the door for me. When I'm pissed. Maybe not that harsh, though I am frustrated.

"Back to work." Maybe I shall call up Mokuba and take up his offer. I am no good with past confrontations. As I see it, the past is a waste. I do not dwell on it and prefer to move on to the future. That's just how I am.

I know Mokuba would enjoy the gossip. He always did like Yugi and his freak friends. I'll never understand why. They're a bunch of nobodies who know nothing. The only half worth while person in that group is Yugi.

His fame has calmed down considerably since. I wonder how he gets by these days.

I sense he's nothing without it now. Interesting, a broken spirited Yugi. Now that I wouldn't mind seeing.

I'm going back. "Turn around. I've changed my mind. We'll being going to back to my recent location." Even I get curious.

Chapter One: The Sharpness of Emotions- Finished

* * *

Yay! My first Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic finished! I'm so proud! How about the rest of you? Are you proud of me? Or do you just think I'm a dumbass fool on the way to the loser conference? Kumagaro? What do you think about me? WHAT? What do you mean the second one:about to cry: evil bunny. …but…I DON'T CARE! MWAHAHAHA! This loser writer doesn't give up so easily! The bitch is back baby! …… :lowers head: I promise I'm done now. Just give me one more chance if you didn't like the first, please? Oh! But if you do like this, review(you can even if you don't.) and I'd like it if you'd check out my other fanfics(if you like Kingdom Hearts and Gravitation). Thank you so very much! .

Ryu-chan!


	2. A Bitter White Suisse Mocha

Lights on the Littoral 

Disclaimer: NO SUE FOR YOU! Please…? Thanks.

Well if you're being nice and giving me a second chance than here it is. If you're being a bitch and just following me around to criticize me…well that's ok too. I still got your attention so who's the real loser no talent hack…probably still me, but…well here's my second chapter. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Bitter White Suisse Mocha 

Why do I always stop at the door? Am I that afraid Yugi will pop out at me like some demented jack-in-the-box? …I'm Seto Kaiba when was I afraid of a clown?

So then, back to getting in. I reach out to the handle. I actually feel my heart racing. What is this? This is not a damned soap opera! There isn't going to be some woman with my baby on the other side! …Great, now I gave myself the wonderful mental image of Yugi in a dress. Perfect, as if this couldn't get anymore awkward.

I close my eyes feeling my lips tighten. Get a grip. I swing open the door and take the first two steps into this place. I look around studying each corner and seeing absolutely no change from the very first time I stormed in here.

…Pathetic. However, there is something different about this place. Less how I expected. It's rather bright and the aura is mostly relaxing. The thing that is catching my attention though is the smell. My eyes close as I breathe in deep. I can't quite grasp each individual scent, but as a whole it's rather…very calming. …How interesting. Nothing I would connect to this place whatsoever.

I walk in further wondering if some trap door won't open up beneath me. There's probably a "no Seto Kaiba" rule around here. Well then good thing I'm only here to collect the old man and take him back to my office to discuss business.

So now just to lure them out. "I would like to see the owner, if here." I will handle this like I don't even know them.

"Hold on, please!"

The old man? Or maybe Yugi? …maybe someone else entirely.

Just my luck, Yugi. …he's…changed considerably.

I shake my head and approach him. I can see it slowly registers in his brain just exactly who's in his shop.

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Motto. I am here to discuss business. Is your grandfather here?"

I watch as something passes in his expression. Pain possibly? I have no clue but now he looks hurt.

"I'm afraid my grandpa passed on recently."

…… Alright, who's the bastard that's going to get fired for _not_ informing me of this information. Fuck I'm ticked now. How dare they make me look like a fool. They will pay dearly when this is over with. "Forgive me, I was not familiarized with this." I pause, this is going to go badly now. I had a chance before but now, not only was I clueless about his grandfather but now I have to completely deal with Yugi head on. I let out a breath and look at him again. He's not too short anymore. …what the hell? This is business Kaiba. "Am I to assume you are the owner now?"

"Yes I am."

Joy. "Well then, I would like to ask you to come with me to my office." A place I know _I_ will be in control.

"Is there something wrong Seto?"

Strange…he's never called me Seto before. The more abnormal thing is I could care less. "There's nothing wrong at all Mr. Motto, I just need to talk with you." That was more casual than I needed it to be. Great. He better not think this is a goddamn party.

I watch him with a steady gaze as he ponders. If he says no…I'll just drag him out of here. …the out come most likely of happening.

"Of course if you're busy Mr. Motto, I could wait till a more convenient time for you."

"No I'm not busy or anything…"

Well then just make this easy and hurry up. "Then can I assume you will join me?" Once again I fear how that sounded too.

He pauses once more then stares up at me and smiles lightly. …that's not a bad look actually. …ok, no.

"Alright, I'll join you."

This is turning into something I don't know if I like or not. "This most appreciated. Come along then." I'm falling into the casualty of this. I need to stop now or this will turn into a favor.

I'm heading out the door assuming he's following and back to my limo. "Treat my guest with respect." I probably didn't need to say it, but I'm in a pissed off mood still.

"Yes sir." He opens the door for Yugi first.

"Err, thank you." he's obviously not used to higher class.

I watch him get in noticing how much he really has changed. His body's practically flawless now. Perfect for his type. I also see that his hair isn't as wild now. More human like.

There I go again. What's wrong with me today? I let Robinson open the door for and get in, letting him close the door as well.

Casual, noticing things, not minding at all that he's calling me Seto. I must be getting soft as I grow older.

"To your office, sir?"

I'm not paying attention at all. "Yes." He's so use to snappy orders that's the first time he's had to ask.

Of all the males in the world why is Yugi affecting me like this?

I look out the window, seeming as I'm tired of my mind telling myself to check out how much Yugi has grown. I am getting a strong mocha when I get back.

"So Seto, how's your work going?"

He's asking me this? …… "It's progressing. I'm hoping Mokuba's company and mine will merge into one soon. If we can do that, we will be flawless."

"That's good news. How's Mokuba?"

This is awkward yet comforting at the same time. I really don't understand. "He's busy. Still social as hell but he's gotten very serious about his work."

I see him smile again. What is it that I like about it so much?

I might as well ask, not that I care, but he's nice enough to ask me about my life so… "How's…all of your friends?"

He looks at me with slight confusion but laughs lightly. "They're all doing great. Leading very good lives."

"Even Wheeler?" Ah the little puppy dog. Haven't thought about him in a while.

"Actually Joey's now working for the government."

That's shocking. "How fascinating." That's something I wasn't expecting at all.


	3. Common Courtesy at its Best

Lights on the Littoral 

Disclaimer: Please do not sue me…I have no more money. Therefore, I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Blah…

So here's another chapter. Yes Joey being in a government is frightening and it could possibly be the end of the world, however, you'll see where I'm going. Thanks to my two wonderful reviewers, you've definitely made my day. So let's keep going with this wonderful story that I have so very many ideas for now. Let's see if anyone can get my plot already.

Thanks, na do da! Ryu-chan . '.'

Chapter Three: Common Courtesy at its Best 

So in that entire car ride I found out Joey works for the government, Teá and that really bitchy blond chick are married and are very activist for their rights. That's actually the thing that most interests me. Good for them I guess. And the tag along who followed Wheeler around a lot is with Pegasus' equal in game making. Duke and Tristan I believe. Not that I really wanted up dates, but it's amusing to see how far the dork squad got in life. And actually, I really don't think they're all that dorky anymore. Oh well, I'm not doing this to socialize, I'm doing this for business aka, my life.

As we walk past my secretary, I tell her to still hold my calls. This will take long. In fact, I have a felling this won't even be solved today.

I open the door allowing Yugi in first. "Make yourself comfortable." I need a drink…something strong, ah. "Would you like something to drink?" crap, here I go again with casualty.

"Err, sure. May I have an orange cream soda."

I blink at him. Ok…it is something very Yugi-ish but…whatever. If it's what he wants then he'll get it.

I press the button on my phone that connects me to my personal…butler I guess you would say in common terms, but it's pretty much another secretary that gets more personalized items, such as food and drinks. "Get me a white suisse mocha, and my guest would like a…orange cream soda." That bothers me slightly. It's as if I have a thirteen-year-old in my office.

"Right away sir."

And now…I'll just wait. I need a drink before I go any further in this chaos.

About two minuets later they walk in with our drinks. What took them so long? It's so very hard to find good, fast service.

I pick up my mocha and take a long sip. Fuck this is bitter. Oh well, it's strong and that's exactly what I need.

I watch Yugi gulp down about half the cup's worth and then look over at me.

"So what's this about Seto?"

"Well," I put down my mug and look at him seriously. "I know that the shop is important to you, and I'm not asking for you to leave or stop working there, however, I would like to ask you to hand over the ownership rights to Kaiba Corp. You'd still technically be in control, it'd just be under the company's name and it'd get some of the prophets." Which leads me back to why it's be so useful to have them. …other than it just would and the whole city would practically be mine and my brother's.

"You want the shop? Why? What use is it to you?"

"I don't know if you understand business Yugi." I pick up my mug and take a sip, turning on my laptop. "I hope you do know that the whole city is eating out of the palm of my hand. It's pretty much mine and my brother's, once we finish taking over the useful businesses, we'll be unstoppable. My brother has a few more assignments however, and your shop is my second to last project." I decide looking busy will help lower the casualty, but I just don't have the patients right now to work on the damn reports for the other one. So…solitaire.

"That is impressive…I see you've been extremely busy these past few years."

You have no idea… "Yes, my job is important to me." It's my life. What else do I have?

"But I don't understand then why you need my shop."

I sigh. I knew this would mean absolutely nothing to him. "My business is like a puzzle Yugi. I need all the pieces. Your place would complete my half of the puzzle. Well, mostly. I have the other company wrapped around my finger. They just need to sign the contract and give me some reports." I study the screen and see there is just nothing else I can do. "Damnit…fucking game." I deal and start to work on a new one.

"Seto?"

I look over at him. He's staring at me with a bit of concern. "Err…it's just these damned reports for this other business. It's like a game in a way. I find mistakes and they fix it, only they don't listen and now I have to fire their asses out of town." Fun game. It's what life is so everything else in it is just the mini-games.

"I see…"

"So anyway…" I deal again and start another game. This computer is about to find itself in the trash. Let's see…king to the open space…jack there. Ace of hearts followed with the two…

"Um…Seto?"

"Hmm?" let's see one last card. "Ham take that. Sixty-nine seconds." A new record, grand.

"What are you talking about?"

Shit, I'm completely ignoring my work. I sigh and turn back to Yugi. "So, will you join me or not?"

"…I'm sorry Seto but…" fuck…how did I know he was going to be a little shit? "I just don't see why you need me. You're already powerful enough to take over Japan. I just don't see it necessary."

I put on one of my best intimidating business face. "It may not seem necessary to you Mr. Motto, but-"

"You know Seto, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Yugi."

"What?" Ok…how dare he interrupt. Fine, I'll play the game. "Alright then Yugi, however, as I was saying, it is necessary to me, Kaiba Corp, and my brother's company."

"What exactly do I have that you two already don't?"

"Good question…" I still don't know the fools who planned this one out. Whoever did though is getting canned. This is too much trouble for me. "Listen, whether you know it or not, I don't make all the shots. The people below me make the plans for the next take over because they know what this company needs." Or at least they did until now.

"Well, it seems to me you don't agree with them so maybe you should follow _your_ instincts."

…he is _not_ telling me how to run my business. "Thank you for the suggestion Yugi, however, I will say what is good and what is not. You and your shop are not completely useless and could actually play a key role." Maybe a bit too much flattery, but mostly true.

"I'm flattered Seto, but this is something I won't do."

Oh he does not! He better not think this is a favor! "I hope you know this is not asking for a favor Yugi, this is professional, and you may tell me no, but I will not give up."

"Then I'm afraid we have no more to discuss right now." He looks irritated. Not pissed, but annoyed. If he dare thinks this is fun for me, I'll ring him dry.

"I'm afraid we do. This is far from over."

"Then I'll be leaving now." I watch him get up. I should just let him go and be back tomorrow…but I will not allow him to think he has the upper hand over me.

I get up and easily reach him just before he walks out the door. If this ends, I'm ending it.

I shut the door and make sure to keep him from moving another inch. "I won't allow this Yugi. I've come way too far to give up. And just because you are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met doesn't mean I'm not even more stubborn myself. I said before this conversation wasn't over. Don't you dare think you can walk away."

He just looks at me with the same look he had just two minuets ago. Though, I know he sees now just how much this means to me. He knows now that I'm willing to do whatever it takes. It's a little funny how Yugi has always brought that out in me.

I smirk and lift up his chin. Such a small action, yet I can see how anxious he is from just one move. "I hope you know, that if you walk away from me right now, I'll surely be back again and again till I get what I want."

I watch as his cheeks color slightly. Is he embarrassed or angry? Oh well, what does it matter really?

"Besides Yugi, do you really want me following you around?"

He doesn't answer, just continues to gaze into my eyes. Wow…his eyes are very detailed. I never noticed before…

He sighs and softly pushes my hand away. "Whatever will make you feel better Seto, then do it. But I will not give you my shop."

Then I guess today is pointless. I've already pushed everything as much as I can. "Fine. You may leave." I straighten, fixing my coat a bit then go back over to my desk. "I shall see you tomorrow Yugi." I go back to my laptop and hear the door open then close, alone in my cold, dark world once more.

Chapter Three: Common Courtesy at its Best- Finished 

Ok, so that's that chapter…ooh…pondery. Anyway, OH! This is going to be the pathetic writer talking but…I have a favor for those of you interested. Umm…see Ryu-chan(me), so wants to become the producer/director/manger/writer/voice actor of her very own anime. I have been writing on the script since…middle of seventh grade? Yeah, and it's changed so much but now it's perfect(after losing the friend I wrote it with…tee-hee. Sorry). So favor, I would like to ask if anyone would be interested to sit down and read the first episode for each version(there being two different ones). Let's see…the very first one(the one I worked on the longest), is called Without A Mind, and the main character, Brigs, is a freshman in high school. Brigs in Without A Mind is sweet, innocent, caring, self-loathing, and shy little 14 year old. In me other version(the offset of Without A Mind, just a few differences), is Predilection Malevolence. Brigs, still being the main character, in this one, is cocky, loves fights, masks his own voice, still self-loathing, and is not all that innocent. There are going to be four seasons in both. The differences are minor, they just start off different. One starts off innocent and ends up less innocent. The other ends up being more innocent. One believed in love all along and the other ends up believing in love. Warnings…it's in script form. Plus, it's _sooooo very, very liberal_! There are very few straight couples, let alone straight people, more bi, even more lesbians, and _even more_ gay guys. It is very sexual, hello it's high school, and it's very pro-rights for everyone, more on the fact of rights for gays and lesbians. So there are the warnings. It is sarcastic, some foul humor, sick twisted plots, and so on. So if anyone's wanting to see, tell me which one you want or I'll give you both, just send me name and e-mail. I really want more feedback on this since this is my future. Oh, I'll give you the first episodes of each one and more if you want. So, just tell me if you want to or not. Thanks so much, sorry this was so long and I'll see you next chapter folks!

Ryu-chan .


	4. Black and White Obstinacy

_Lights on the Littoral_

Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters are not mine, now let's get on with it.

Hi everybody. I know that last one was pretty short, it's just slightly hard to get into the first few chapters. So hopefully…I'm doing this one longer. Err…let's begin, na no da.

_Chapter Four: Black and White Obstinacy _

_Early morning_

All I can hope is that Yugi wasn't expecting last evening a bluff. Ha, me bluff, ha.

I walk into the card shop, noticing the slightly hesitant step as I do. God, this is crap.

A small sigh instantly reaches my ears.

"Seto, I'm sticking to my word…"

"Even you have a price Yugi." I'll find out precisely what that price is.

"But this is different-"

"Besides, I stated clearly yesterday that I would visit again, did I not?"

I watch as he ponders, going through the conversation of last night. "Yes…you did but-"

I laugh. "Surely you don't believe I was joking?"

"No…"

"Hmm, well, I am more stubborn than anyone you know."

"I know…"

"Yugi-! Oh…uh…holly! Seto Kaiba? What is he doing in here?"

I turn at the intruder to see a tall slender brunette not sure what to think of me.

I smirk. "Ah, Teá. Where's your-"

My question instantly answered as a blond female walks in behind her wife, and the most shocking unexpected thing about her is- "The butch lesbian knocked up? I thought you two were married."

This pulls immediate furry out of the blond woman as she stalks over to me and points a finger right in my face.

"You pompous ass hole! I may be tough, but I did want a kid. So fuck you. And wait, how did you know about me and-"

"Yugi."

They both gasp and pull away but the finger is still in my face. "Y-you two aren't-? Ohmigod! Yugi! You wouldn't-"

"C-certainly not! We are not doing anything! Seto is just-"

"Seto? Why are you calling him that?"

"Because he can." I'm quite done with the yelling. "And if you don't get your finger out of my face I'm going to shove it down your throat."

She takes her hand away and just glares at me. And people wonder why I hate women.

"Please don't fight. Seto's just here for business."

"Business? Your company already rules the world! Why do you want Yugi's place? Besides Kaiba, this is all Yugi has left of his grandfather! How could be so heartless as to-"

"One, shut up for a second. Two, I'm not taking it away. There's a difference between owning and taking. However, that is something I would not expect someone like yourself to understand."

"That's not true! Owning and taking are the same thing!"

"Owning, doesn't mean I'm taking it away. It means it will just be another piece of my company. Taking, would mean I'd kick Yugi's ass to the curb."

"But-"

"Teá," thank god. If she said one more thing I was going to throw her out the door. Through the window I might add. "I don't think Kaiba wants to take it from Yugi." At least one of them understands. "However, it doesn't seem like Yugi wants to give this place up. Taking it or not."

"An obstacle easily fixed." These people are exteremly keen on challenging me. Well then, let the games begin.

"Listen you! If Yugi doesn't want to be bothered then don't-"

"T-Teá…"

"Umm…oh my gosh!"

"Fuck, my water broke…"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……" …oh, the irony of things.

"We need to get to hospital!"

They all look over at me. This was not how I was picturing my day to go. Not even in my wildest dreams… "Fine, we're leaving now."

I'm out the door without even thinking. I may never want to do a favor for them, but childbirth is not something to be messed with.

We're in my limo in a flash. I give the orders with a little too much ease. "To the hospital."

"Right away, sir."

I've barely been in situations like this, but I already know to stay completely calm.

We're speeding down the road, turning smoothly so not to affect anything with Mai. It's amusing how many cops we pass and they don't even budge. No one messes with me. I practically am the law.

As we turn another corner I hear the question before it's even voiced by Yugi.

"Seto, where are you taking us?"

Predictable. "To my private hospital. Better doctors and you won't have to wait or have some piss ant staring at you."

None of them say another word as we pull up to the entrance and rush into the building.

"Sir what's-"

"Take care of her. Name, Mai Valentine."

"What's going on sir?"

"I think you can figure out what's going on." Like I needed to state the obvious...dumb ass.

The nurse's eyes widen realizing the situation, so she rushes over to Mai. "Oh my, right this way." Teá and the nurse quickly walk her to a room down the hall with doctors right behind.

And now, we play the waiting game.

Well, there's no point to wait and get nothing done. I pull out my laptop. This may take a while.

Later 

...It's been an hour and a half, I've gotten _nothing_ done. ...why am I wasting my life here again?

I sigh and look at the other member in this room. He's not even doing anything. Is he that worried?

…Wait. What do I care? Being in this atmosphere is taking a toll on my nerves.

Screw this. I'm doing something else. Hmm…ah a game of minesweeper. To start with my usual spot, top right corner. Hmm, a considerable amount eliminated, ah a one…so then obviously the mine is here. …perfect, now to continue. Hmm…this corner shall do. A three…hmm, since there's four squares around, then it has to be-wait. I to the side and see Yugi right next to me, watching every single move. "Can I help you?"

"There's a mine right there." He points to the middle of my screen. Ha, amateur.

"Actually you're wrong." I smirk at him. I look back to the screen, ready to make my move. But hold on a second. It's true, there is a bomb there. "…damn you, you're right."

He smiles in triumph at me. how dare he think he's out witted me. I'll show him. "So then Yugi-"

"Kaiba! You need to talk to him!"

"To who-" I have a phone shoved in my hand before I even know who the fuck is ordering _me_ around. I'll comply just this once for my own reasons. "Seto Kaiba here."

"Hey man you really need to call your goons off me!"

I pull the phone away from my ear at the volume of the bastard on the other line. The nerve of some to speak to me so casually. "Who is this?"

"What do ya mean you don' know who this is?"

The voice is annoying enough. …wait…that Brooklyn accent…the dog. "Oh, Wheeler. What do you want?"

"I need to get in this hospital but the friggin' guards won let me in!"

"And why do you need to get in here."

"I'm fuckin' father here?"

I pause. Somewhere in my mind that makes sense but that's still a slight shock. "You…a father? It seems the worlds morals are all gone now."

"Fuck you man! Don' mess with me! I just wanna see my kid!"

"Yours?"

"So it's legally Teá's and Mai's, sue me! I'm still the downer!"

"Who in their right mind would want your genes?"

"Shut up! Just let me in ok?"

"You obviously forget who you are talking to Wheeler. I have the power to kick your ass back to America. So I would be a little nicer if I were in your position."

I hear him growl on the other end. "…fine damnit. I'm sorry, I just wanna see my kid, kay?"

"That's better, give me to one of the men."

"Sir?"

"Let him in."

"Yes sir."

I close the cell-phone and throw it back to its owner. "He'll be on his way."

"You're such a creep! How could you be so mean to Joey?"

I cross my legs and lean on my hand, how boring their lectures get. "Quite simple, he treated me so casually that I stalled his reward. He really is like a dog. A poorly trained one, but a dog none the less."

"You should go to-"

"Teá, just let it go."

"How could you be on his side? He treated Joey horribly!"

"I know but-"

"I'm here! Where is she? What's going on? What gender? Is there any problems? What's its name-?"

"Joey calm down! No, not yet, so just relax!"

"Eh…?" he's completely out of breath…how sad. "Oh…ok." I watch him take a seat next to Yugi. …I still have trouble believing Yugi stood up for me…

"So…she doing alright?"

"Yeah…" that answer was so unsure. I wonder if there are complications. "…I'm going to go back to her."

"Do you want me to-"

"No, stay Joey, just calm down." She walks back to the room Mai is currently residing in and Wheeler sits back down, slumping slightly. Why is he so worried?

"It will be fine Joey. Don't worry, Mai's extremely strong, she won't give up."

"Yea'…just think…I wonder if the kid'll look like me."

"If it's a boy I'm sure he'll look just like you."

"Nah…I wouldn't wish that on my kid."

"Who would?"

"Who asked you?"

"I was generous enough to take them here. Now tell me who's asking."

"…fuck you."

"Ha, you may be a dog but the thought is just too much."

"I'm gunna-!" Yugi grabs his midriff while I remain calmly in my seat. Let him come.

"Try me Wheeler. I'm curious to see if you can back up the bullshit you dish out."

"Oh I'll dish it alright buddy! Just get over here!"

"Joey, please-"

"Stop, you're making a fool of yourself. This is a hospital, remember?" I put a finger to my lips and smirk as he falls limp in Yugi's arms. "Inside voices Wheeler."

"…prick." He sits back down and my smirk broadens as he folds his arms, and the pout that spreads his features reminds me of our younger day rivalries. Wheeler never did like to lose much. Pity he chose me as his enemy.

Yugi sits down as well, knowing the fighting is sustained for now. Amusing or not, even Wheeler should know this is no time for arguments.

"…hope this goes fast and easy for Mai…"

"Me too Joey, but you can't guarantee that."

"I'd actually like to know what birth is easy? Can you even imagine the pain women go through?" I cringe at the thought. I reason I'm glade to be male and gay. I never have to go through it and I never have to cause it.

A few hours later 

"Well, the birth was a complete success."

Ah, finally. I don't how many games I've played of minesweeper.

"She ok dock? The baby?"

"Yes, an almost perfect birth. The baby is seven pounds four ounces, and seems to be completely normal."

I hear the entire room give a sigh of relief. There's only one question he hasn't answered for Wheeler.

"So…boy or girl?"

"The baby's gender is-"

_Chapter Four: Black and White Obstinacy- Finished_

MWAHAHAHAHA! Take that cliffhanger! I am god…well Layn is because he suggested it to me…so umm…boy or girl? You'll see! Find out next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! …err…well find out next chapter. So I'll see ya guys then. I promise I'll try very hard to up date fast. Till then, read my other fanfics, it'd be nice of you. And there's always the offer I gave in my last chapter ramble. So read other fanfics or script. …THEY ARE YOUR ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE! THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE! MY SPOON'S TOO BIG! ….. :smacks self: Shut up bitch…on to the next one-

Seto: I'd like to state I have nothing to do with this idiot. She has gone way past insane now. I'm leaving.

You can't leave:holds on to Kaiba's ankle and cries: I need all my muses:whines:

Seto: Off filth! Off:kicks Ryu in face:

Owie! Someone help!

Tohma: Is there a problem?

Seto: Oh fuck, it's you…

Tohma: Are you hurting Ryuichi?

Seto: …no. I'm prying him off

Tohma, make Seto stay!

Tohma: You're leaving so soon?

Seto: Why in the _hell_ would I stay in this fucked up writer's mind for more second?

Tohma:smiles: Because I say so. I'm the boss, I know all.

Seto:eyes slightly widen: Oh fuck…fine… :sits down in easy chair: …I'll stay…but when this is over…

Yay:jumps up and hugs Seto: You like me!

Seto:shivers: Uhh…

Tohma: There, see? That's nice. :just stays and smiles that intimidating smile: See you all next time.

Buh-bye:Kumagaro kisses:

Seto: Someone help me…


	5. Blissful Ignorance

_Lights on the Littoral_

Disclaimer: …they might as well be mine considering the people that enjoy this, but sadly they're not and there is no direct yaoi. Except Siegfried…that kinky gay German. Anyway, they're not mine.

Well now, time to answer your burning questions. Boy or girl? You shall see, find out now! Hopefully I updated this fast…eek…oh my god you all rock my face:cries: You've all made my day when I see how much popularity I've gotten. This is so sweet! I love you all, I'll review to a few of you and hope you continue to like. Thanks all so much again! Now on with it! Oi vay though…ok you guys really have made my day…but now I'm back to pretty much hating life again. My muse is now going to be in a different school, yes the one and only Tohma is leaving me…I hate this in all honesty but all I can do is keep writing and seeing him as much as possible… :sigh: I love him so much I wish he would stay. …let's see we still have our Gravi fic keeping us really close…and if my dad doesn't let me see him I'll fucking kill him. …anyway, you guys do make me feel better and thanks a lot. I'd also love to give credit for keeping me sane is James. And my lovely Katie. Unfortunately, James' wonderful sanity is gone and now I'm on the verge of tears because a FUCKING LOT has happened. It really sucks I watched my two most wonderful friends get into a full out brawl yesterday. I've got a whole ton of responsibility now, and I'm freaking out. :sigh: I'm done bitching, I'm so sorry. Now to reviews.

Booma-chan: I'm sorry…I'm slow. What do you want from Ryuichi? Anyway, hopefully this is updated fastly…Kuma was keeping me hostage…with help from K…damn him… :shivers: He still has his gun…

Katie: I love you! You keep me sane…and I'm gunna need ya now that Layn, and James' gone… :sigh: Well…I'll stay some what sane since K always has a gun to my head… :laughs: no, not really. Anyway, love you! I swear you rock! You are my muse! I bow to you! I'll be your mistress! Not like that…promise. You just rock so much!

BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer: Cliffhangers however keep you all coming back for more baby! Anyway thanks! You'll get a good chapie! Err…just review again so I can get cookies! Well, but no juice since K says it makes me fat…bastard…I'm not fat. I dance too much… :sobs: K's mean…

dukeylover24: Why do I scare you:about to cry: Am I scary? Why? Why am I so scary? I'm sorry! Please don't hate me:crying: …I'm so unloved…even Kuma has a gun to my head… :sobs: …my life is really sucking now…

Annuket: You'll get your answer soon! Like after all this blabbing…so keep reading! Yes that image is very cute.

Dark Angel Kira: YOU SO ROCK! I have people that want to read my anime! Oh…one thing, send me your e-mail please and yeah…thanks so much you don't know how happy that makes Ryu! Oh and… :leans in and whispers: could you get me some juice? K won't let me have any… :( Oh and the people chained to your wrist, say hi! Are they both guys? I'm confused? Anyway thanks again for wanting to see my lovely, lovely anime! Sparkly!

LBL: I know they're evil, but as I said before, it keeps you all coming back for more…hey I just rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even realize it. :smiles:

Sailor Moon: B-but…but why don't you like Mai and Teá:about to cry: Fine! Now you're on Kuma's list! And Kuma knows K! And K knows Tohma! …you do not want to be on Tohma's bad side… :shivers at the thought of Tohma angry: …anyway, you'll see some action soon. Well…uh….you'll see. Anyway, glade you like it! Keep reviewing, it makes Ryu happy:whimpers: …a-and K… :mumbles: don't poke me so hard with that gun…mean K…remind me to ask Tohma not to pay you.

Fire Vixen: Thank you for liking my stuff. You guys do keep me happy. You also keep the plot bunny there. Thanks so much. I'm just sorry it takes me so long. I feel bad about that. Anyway, I will try harder. I don't just mean that. I've just been having trouble with school and the whole lots of people leaving thing and it just sucks… :Sighs: Thank you though. You make me happy!

theangeldark: I'm glade I amuse you darling. Thanks, here it is!

Ryuichi: Ow…my head hurts…too much action, adventure…SPARKLY! I talk to myself waaaayyy too much… :sigh: Yes I'm insane. Oh yeah…help! …K's holding me at gun point :screams: I-I'm mean…being nice as usual ha, ha… :laughs nervously: Why…why do you want to ruin everything?

Ok, sorry, now onto the ficy! Enjoy and skip the lemon if ya want.

Chapter Five: Blissful Ignorance 

"Congratulations Mr. Wheeler, you have a healthy boy."

I'm surprised, Wheeler's so screwed up it's amazing this kid is healthy.

"ALRIGHT! I'm a father Yugi!"

"…God help us all. You a father, that poor child…well, it has been born into a lesbian relationship, so I guess the kid has been shown mercy."

"Why do you have ta ruin everything ya prick?"

"I'm not ruining it, I'm making it realistic. Another Wheeler? I hope those lesbians can crack through that shell."

"One of those lesbians is standing right here."

Ha, I laugh at her glare. It's so pathetic. "I can see perfectly fine. I know exactly where you're standing."

"Well then maybe you don't understand that I hate being insulted!"

"When was I insulting you? I was actually complimenting. I respect you far more than Wheeler."

"Then don't insult Joey in front of me!"

Women…they are _never_ satisfied. "Then I'll go back to being cold and merciless to you."

"What?"

Like I said… "Make up your mind."

"…such an ass hole."

"I didn't have to do any of this for you." Which now leads me to realize why I did this? I don't mind them as much as I did when we were younger…still, I just dropped everything and stayed here for god knows how long.

"And I thank you for that but that doesn't give you the right to harass us!"

"Then sit down, shut up, and quit whining. I hate it when people flip-flop so much."

She huffs then storms back to her girlfriend. I swear women, lesbian or not, are all bitchy and whinny.

I sit down and cross my legs. I really don't know why I won't just leave this train wreck. Is there a reason for me to stay? …hmm, even if there's not I feel I must.

I lean back fully and scan the other occupants of the room.

"Heh, if you stare long enough Wheeler you might just bust that tiny brain of yours. Well then, go ahead, you'd being doing the rest of us a favor."

"Screw you Kaiba!"

"Sorry, bitches like you aren't my type." … although I wouldn't mind seeing him in that dog suit again.

I shake my head and clear it of that disturbing yet…pleasant thought. This whole trip is taking a toll on me. It must be emotional stress that's making me think such disturbing thoughts…about Wheeler of all people.

Yugi's been quiet. He hasn't even said a word to me about saying all this shit to his friends. Something must be really wrong. …there I go again.

"Looking at something in particular?" I swear sometimes I just can't ask what's wrong.

"Hmm? …oh, no nothing." Ok…now he's just acting strange.

"Then…what's the matter?"

"…nothing's really wrong…I'm just worried about Mai and Teá."

"Why might I ask?" the kid's already born. Unless Yugi's worried about the same thing I am. Bad genes.

"…I…" now that's odd…where's the speech of undying loyalty?

"There's something wrong with you, now spill."

"Hey! Jus' leave Yug alone!" …whining little dog.

"Then you talk to your friend. Stop being the bitch I always thought you were." Thought? Still do.

"Maybe he's jus' hungry."

Oh yeah, that's smart. "Wheeler…you decrease in the ability to think straight every time I meet you."

"Huh?"

"My point was just proven." Amazing how he does that for me.

"Seto…could you…please be nicer to Joey?"

That's the first time in this group anyone has ever asked me so nicely. "…Fine. I shall go back to working. Say something if you absolutely need me. …And I mean absolutely." I pull out my laptop again. I have a feeling I won't be working though.

I hear someone giggle. …Uh, did I just think giggle? However, that sound could only be described as such.

I look up and see Yugi covering his mouth. "What?"

"Are you working Seto? Or playing more minesweeper?"

That little…how dare he. "And I thought I was cruel."

"Hee…" Hmm…what an adorable smile…whoa…I am not thinking that.

"I swear…you're way too cutesy for your own good."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like me like that."

Is he…teasing me? What fucked up universe did I land in? Yugi…top duelist, the protagonist of every story, the undying loyal friend…? Flirting with Seto Kaiba? …dear god…

"Oh what Seto? I'm just playing."

…Work…work is good. "Why would I care? It seems to me you're always playing."

"Maybe…"

When will this day end? When will I wake up from the queer yet somehow…appealing nightmare?

"Joey?"

"Huh, what?"

Oh now what does she want?

"Mai thought it would be a good idea to have you help us name our boy."

"Sure! Of course! So you guys have some choices?"

"Well, we decided on three names. Bob, Claude, or Austin."

"Hmm…my vote goes to Bob."

"How about something more elegant and French. Something along the lines of…oh, Robert."

"Ooh! I like that! It's cute and sophisticated!"

Holy shit she agreed with me. …this is a queer yet appealing nightmare.

"…Yeah…I guess…it's alright…" His pout amuses me.

"Cool, I'll go tell Mai! Thanks Kaiba!"

"That was a great suggestion Seto. You really made Teá happy."

"That's interesting, I've never done that before."

"It wasn't that great…"

"You pout too much Wheeler. Get over that I just named your kid."

"Go…fuck yourself."

"You make it way too easy Wheeler. So you know what, I won't say anything and just let you get on with your pouting."

"Will you two please try and get along?"

"I am, I'm actually not the one making it hard."

"You make everything hard!"

"…I could freely go off on that, but I won't since I was requested to get along with you. How about you do the same?"

"…fine…" he's mumbling under his breath. I can take a few guesses on what.

God this stress is killing me. I'm hallucinating things. This day just gets stranger every second. If I didn't know any better I'd say Teá would start flirting with me. …I cringe at that thought.

Whatever…I really need to do something before I really start to lose it.

Few hours later 

…it's official, I need some sort of release, or I'm going to combust. I either need a bed or someone in bed. Both neither more appealing than the other. I just want one…

I sigh and lean my head back in the chair. What is it that keeps me here? It's definitely not the intellectual conversations. Oh, well…my company can handle itself. …is that really what I'm worried about though?

I straighten in my chair and observe the other occupants in the room. Did Yugi always have that pen? And…holy shit! Did Wheeler just wink at me? …what…the…fuck…? A minute ago he was yelling the ceiling tiles loose…now he's flirting with me? …ok, I need a bed quick…that's just wrong…or is it. Alright, so maybe Wheeler isn't as bad as I always play him. However, it's the brainlessness, act or not.

"Hey Yug, I'm going to go get some fresh air man. I need a cig or something." I watch him walk by and I swear that is the most obvious offer I've ever gotten. He's more see through than the last company I took over. This has a slightly similar possibility, however…this could turn out bad…especially if Yugi's around. The temptation to get rid of this pounding headache is currently stronger than modesty and pride. Hmm…ah, I could always give the game master a game to keep his mind from wandering, or himself for that matter.

"Yugi."

He looks up and ceases playing with his pen. "Err…yes?"

"I need to make a phone call, but I must go outside for it. Could you hold on to this for me?" I hand him my lap top without really waiting for a response. This has to be one of my better plans because he looks overly giddy. "You may do whatever you want." Well… "Except mass around in my work files. They're labeled rather obvious."

"Thank you Seto." He's already wandering around…such a little kid.

"Hmm…this may take a while. So then see you in a few." I turn around and slowly stride to the outside doors. It's time to figure out just what Wheeler's game is. What the hell is he playing at by doing this- "Son of a-"

"Ok, rule number one, no screaming. I'm not that threatening."

What the fuck… "Where the hell are we?"

"What does it look like?"

"I thought there was a no screaming rule." Of course…he's been always hypocrite.

"This is _your_ place."

"Let me direct you to the fact that I rarely get sick or injured, then, answer my question _without_ yelling." Dumbass…

"A room I found."

"I see. And why did you pull me in here?" Obvious, however, perhaps _he_ doesn't know why.

"Oh really! Could I make this anymore straight forward?"

"Maybe, but I thought I would ask just incase you didn't know."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty goddamn sure."

In that case…I advance and lead him into a wall. Let's just say this will be the strangest one night stand I'll ever have.

I go to lean in but he puts a hand on my chest. "What? You can't tell me I'm _that_ intimidating."

"No, but…what about Yug?"

"Handled." I take his wrist away, but he's persistent on drawing this out. "What now?" Patients Seto…even though he invited me.

"This _never_ gets out to Yug, got it?"

It's the most serious I've ever seen him…what could this mean? "I wasn't planning to announce this Wheeler. However, I wouldn't tell Yugi anyway."

"Good."

"Now are you going to shut up, or are we having a conversation?"

"Sorry, I can't do conversations with you. So get on with it."

My question is then…what can he do? "You, ordering me around? I don't think so Wheeler."

Later 

I walk out sighing. What the heck was I even thinking? Oh well…I won't ever make _that_ mistake again. Stupid Wheeler…putting moves on me like drunken prom date. Geh…I shudder.

"Alright asshole, I'm going back first." How dare he…I'll get him back later.

"While you're at it, see if you can find your deportment."

"My wha…"

"You might want a dictionary as well. But, excuse me while I actually make a call like I told Yugi I would."

"Yea, yea, knock yourself out…bastard." Reminder, tell my driver to run over blond bitch dog, then back up a few times.

Whatever, he isn't worth the mass amount of effort it would take to clean the scene up.

Now to call Mokuba. I pull out my cell and press the one button I need to get me connected to him. Now, let's see how long it take him to pick up.

"Hey bro! I was just closing up."

"Good, I need a favor. Run over to my office, get any messages, check on those poor excuse for employs, then come over to the hospital."

"Whoa! What? Seto, what happened, is-"

"Nothing's wrong with me." Are you kidding? I've never even had a scratch. "It's Yugi's pregnant butch lesbian."

"Mia? What's wrong with her?"

"…What pregnant didn't you understand Mokuba?"

"She had the kid? Why were you the one taking her?"

"Because I happened to be in the same place."

"Seto? Taking Mia to our hospital?"

What? I'm not that big of a cold heartless fuck. "It wasn't that grand. I won't be on god's waiting list to get into heaven."

"Yeah but…oh fine. Err…who else is there?"

"The lesbian couple, Yugi, Wheeler, and myself." I think that name will haunt me now.

"Joey? You took him too?"

"No, it's his kid, he showed up."

"You let him in?"

"With a bit of regret now."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really. Listen Mokuba, you can gossip when you get here."

"Alright, alright. See you in a few."

"Hmm…" I turn off the cell and proceed to the rest of the dreary company.

"What took you so long jerk?"

I raise an eyebrow. Now he's name calling. What a child… "If you must know, _Wheeler_, I was talking to Mokuba. Is there some issue in your head you wish to announce to the world? "

"Fuck off…"

"…never say that again around me."

"Son of bitch…"

"Joey, stop it. It's not like he did anything to you."

"Yea whatever…"

I hear Yugi sigh. He gets up and brings me over my laptop. "Thank you Seto." It's that damn smile again…

"Why are you thanking me? You held it."

"Yes, well thank you any ways." If he keeps smiling like that…

"Hmm…fine. Your welcome…"

"You said you were talking to Mokuba…is he coming here too?"

"For a while. I asked him to check up on my business. I have a bunch of fools working for me these days."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, he probably thinks they're idiots, but they're probably smart. He's just critical."

"Well compared to you they're smart."

"Just…! God! You're so freaking-"

"Hold that pathetic insult while I answer my phone." Who's calling, I thought Mokuba was taking care of things. "Seto here."

"Kaiba boy, I'm surprised to reach you."

Holy shit it's him. "What the _hell_ do you want."

"Oh, well, I was told of your noble deed. I wanted to congratulate you."

"Quit being a smart-ass and tell me what you want."

"Nothing Kaiba boy. I'm insulted you think I always want something from you."

"Uh…I'm not in the mood. And wait…who told you I was here and what I did?"

"Your bother."

"Why?" …god damnit Mokuba.

"Because I called earlier."

"For?"

"It doesn't matter now. It seems you have everything under control. So then, I take my leave. Tell Yugi boy and all them hi and well done. Good luck Kaiba boy, keep up the noble deeds."

…What…?

"Who was that Seto?"

"……" I shake my head and turn to Yugi. "Pegasus. And before you ask why, I have no fucking clue. He babbles worse than this idiot, but some how it ends up making sense, at least."

"Why I outta-!"

"Seto!"

Finally, it took him long enough. "Why so late?"

"I didn't take that long!"

"Fine, now what's going on?"

"Here's your messages. Umm…one of them is from-"

"I know, he called." And now we ignore it happened. Let's see…

"Wow already? Geez…oh! I'm sorry! Hey Yugi, hey Joey!"

"Hi."

Scary when people say things in unison. Especially those two.

"So how's the new baby."

"Great! His name is Robert on the suggestion of your bother." Yugi…always the informant.

"Cool, Seto named Mai and Teá's baby. That's awesome! Geez Seto, you're actually beginning to come out of that shell."

"What shell?"

"The one that you always have around people. You're actually being social!"

"I'm a very sociable person. I talk to my clients and workers personally."

"Only if it's work related. You did something that involved outside talk."

"Whatever Mokuba."

"And there he goes again. If you call him out on it he gets all pissed and pouty."

"It's sacrilege to even think I'd ever pout." That's Wheeler's job.

"You have your own way of pouting, trust me. I'm your brother."

"Yes, and I'm yours. So unless you want a few things to slip out of my mouth in front of your friends, I suggest you let this conversation go."

"Ok, ok! Gosh…they're your friends too."

"Some of them…"

"Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say names now did I Wheeler?"

"Go…fuck a duck."

Ah, the creativity. I love it.

"Aw, come on! A baby was just born and everyone's all mopey and depressing."

"Mokuba, use proper english."

"Oi…"

"Hey, it's Mokuba!"

"Hi Teá! How's Mai?"

"Doing well, tired as I'll get out but happy."

I'm going to be here for a while. Mokuba must get in his yearly gossip with these people. I sit down and sigh. Nothing done at all today. No matter what, I don't care if the other one gets pregnant and has to birth the baby on the street, I will get this done. I am not going to waste my entire day one these people again. Though…it wasn't exactly…that bad…hmm…

Later 

Finally, a bed. I don't care if I sleep in my trench coat, I just need to lie down.

Such a long day. And reminder to never get involved with Wheeler in anyway shape or form.

"Bro!"

Oh now what…no more pregnant people… "What Mokuba?"

I open my eyes and watch as he peaks through the door. "You have a guest at the door."

"How many times have I told you not to wink at me like that?"

"But, but…no fair!"

Uh…that look…what is it about little bothers that makes it so you can't say no or stay mad? "Whatever Mokuba. Who is it?"

"Come down and see!"

He's way too perky for this time of night.

I sigh and get up. Who would come see me at this hour and make Mokuba so friggin' bouncy.

"Good evening Seto."

Oh good god it's Yugi and that damn perfect smile of his. Mokuba…geh…I give up. "……" I'm lost for words this is so messed up. Crap…why…? "Err…good evening Yugi. What's the matter…don't tell me the other one is having a kid."

"No, no, I just…you dropped this or left this…"

This day really has taken a toll on me. I almost lost my freaking cell phone. …in my own place but none the less I never forget anything.

"Thank you. I probably would have slit throats if I couldn't find this." I grab the phone, and it's only for a second my finger tips brush against his hand, but I suddenly feel this wave of energy passing through my body. …what the fuck was that?

"Well, I wouldn't want you slitting throats so I'm glade I saw it before I left."

"I see…are…the happy parents still there?" They should be, but…wait why am I making such an effort to keep talking with him?

"Yeah, is…that a problem?"

"No. I'd expect them to be resting."

"Well, Mai's asleep and Teá's looking after the baby. So everything's fine."

"That's good to hear. Has Wheeler calmed down?"

"Heh, yeah, but he was steamed a bit…"

"I'm sure." Always whining and bitching about something.

"By the way, I'm sorry for all this…I'm sure you had a ton to do and-"

"Don't worry about it. One, it wasn't your fault, and two, whether my employs are imbeciles or not, they can handle things when I'm not there. Actually…the handle things better when I'm not there." Because, god forbid, they have to use their instincts. Dumbass sheep…

"Still, it was exteremly nice of you to do that and then stay. I know it didn't seem like it, but Teá and Mai appreciated it a lot…I did as well, so…" he pauses for a brief moment then for some reason getting closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder which is far enough, but now…kissing my cheek.

Such…an innocent gesture…I never would have…seen that coming from Yugi…I…

"Sorry…heh, you probably don't like touching too much."

The sad thing is he's right but…that felt…nice…maybe…

"Err…Seto?"

"Hmm…oh…" stay focused. "No, just wasn't expecting it that's all…"

"Well anyway, I should let you get some sleep. This wasn't exactly cake for anyone so…good night Seto."

"……" I actually look at him and give a small smile. "Good night, Yugi."

_Chapter Five: Blissful Ignorance- Finished_

Like, oh my god! I am so very sorry people! This took so long to update but now I'm finished and hopefully this will keep you busy for a while. I've been SO busy with school, people leaving me left and right, confusing love triangles and all sorts of crappy stuff…oh god help me… :bursts out laughing: anyway, thank you for being patient. Once again, I promise to _try_ and update fast but life happens. Anyway, thank you again all of you. My anime still stands so, you all have a nice day, week, month, year, life, kay? Kuma kisses-

Seto: What the fuck are those?

What do you think?

Seto: That you're a psychotic bitch that can't commit. I mean how busy can _your_ life be? It's not as if you're god.

…umm…no…but-

Seto: Oh whatever, just shut up and get on with the next pathetic chapter.

You're so mean to me… ,( …anyway, Kuma kisses everyone. Lots of love and luck! Ryu .


	6. Questionable Situation

Lights on the Littoral 

Disclaimer: If only, if only the woodpecker sighed. Yeah well, I'm not a woodpecker, but I do sigh as I point out I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh things. So…yeah, ha…anyway.

Wooooow, life sucks. Anyway, I don't think I'm too late on this one, but I'm definitely not even in this year for up dating it so…now you get a chapter. Oh, but I warn you now. The minuet I get Kingdom Hearts II into my lovely slender hands, I will be locked in my dark room, no sleep, no eating, and no human contact till I win with flying colors. So, I shall get this one to you and you all should pray that I finish the game soon. Though, I'm pretty good at games, I'll try to hurry and enjoy at the same time. Anyway, on to responses and the fic. Oh, and I really apologize for not getting anything done. I'm trying. And FYI, I will _never_ abandon my fics. If it ever comes to something where I have to give up, I will hand it to someone else. Whoo. Anyway, on we go.

Mistress of Muses: I looooooove you! Uh, why are you so nice to me? uh, I'm soo whinny…and lazy…oi…well like you said, I guess there really are new ways to hit rock bottom. Anyway…and you know, you don't have to apologize. We know what happens in each other's lives since we're both usually there at the same time. Oi, but I'm glade you like it! I'm sooo, very glade I'm updating both of these. So…now, I need to update my other one again and my poor forgotten KH fic…sigh, anyway. Love you! Thanks!

frogger666: Oh! Icing! Whip cream! All of it! I'm so sorry…though :bows: I'm so very late. You're review makes me happy though! Thank you for liking my story! And wow, am I making you feel that strong about not liking Yami/Yugi pairings anymore? Wow::cries: You're cool! You make Ryu happy! Thank you, here you go! Oh and by the way, I so know that Yami and Yugi flirt like MAD in the show though! Come on! I still have this scene of them talking and suddenly Yami going over to Yugi and taking his hands in his and going "Don't worry Yugi, we'll always be together, I will always protect you." Come on! Anyway, thank you, here you go love! Kuma kisses!

Annuket: Thank you! However…did he? Maybe…are you sure? Answers in this chapter. But yes, I loved the call, I think that five is my favorite chapter. Yes, naming Joey's kid…poor little puppy. Well, here's another chapter. Thank you! Kuma kisses!

Clarity2199: Ooh! Tacky…but effective, as long as something gets results who cares doll? Obvious? Maybe, but was it really? However, as I said to Annuket, did they really? Aww, are you paying attention to detail now? Hmm…maybe? No, no Yami, but I changed my thingy for…ah, that sounds weird, I changed the summary, there we go. And did you mean OOC? Could you tell me where? And…well, thanks for liking it ok, and thanks for reading it and trying to help me with it. If you have suggestions, tell me, but anyway, thanks!

Mythikal (two times!): You're soo cool! I like you, you're a good sport! Yes, being on Kuma's list is scary! Eek! And I will ask again. Did they? Maybe…anyway, thanks for loving my story hun!

Iluvyu-gi-oh: I'm so glade I made your day by updating this. I am so sorry, that I haven't been able to. Life is kinda a bitch, and it really sucks. Let's just say, me and some of my friends found a new level of "rock bottom." It's now steel! But we're slowly climbing up, so things get better. Anyway, thank you for liking my story and reviewing! Yes, Go SetoxYugi! Whoo!

dukeylover24: Aww, I didn't think you were a bitch hun! Don't worry, I think you're cool. Anyway, thanks for liking my story! Here's another chapter, hope it's good!

Kira: Hey hun! You rock like no other doll! Thanks for talking to me and stuff you're a real blast. Love ya! Here's another chapter for ya! Oh… :quietly hands over videotape of hot sex: Here ya go…oh…and don't forget to make a juicy lemony yaoi goodness fanfic out of it. …muha! Anyway, love ya doll!

theangeldark: Darn! You _just_ reviewed before I wrote my other chapter! Geh, sorry, I'm reviewing now and here's another chapter. Glade you like it love!

Ryuichi: I'm glade everyone thinks this is funny and good so far. I have to admit I am sooo happy there have been no flames! (Let's keep that up.) Anyway, on with it! Whoo!

Oh, sorry::dodges gigantic rock: Sorry ok? One more thing! I swear::hears the crowd moaning: Please? Alright, here it is, I have a question, are you really not allowed to respond to the reviewers? Does anyone know if that's a rule? More directed towards you Katy, cause, I read something like that in your fic today soo…yeah. Could someone answer that for me? Thanks, now on with the show!

Chapter Six: A Questionable Situation 

I'm really starting to ponder if that whole day wasn't just a dream. Teá being happy with me…however…there was that time before Mokuba and I left, she gave me this, concerned…disappointed look. I wonder. Off the point though, because then, Joey flirts with me _quite_ obviously. Then Yugi flirts and just totally rapes who I am. I mean, if this were a book, my character would be completely OOC! Geh…it's over now. I must go back to pursing Yugi's company…I must…

…But how can I do that now? …uhh. There is something wrong with me, and whether I will _ever_ admit it…that something is attraction. God…and it's not even lust. That small contact when he handed me my phone…that kiss. Damn it…I have finally lost it. To Yugi Motto of all people. …hell…has now frozen over folks.

Come to think of it…have I always really felt this way about him? He's the only person ever to beat me…to show me up. The only person I would even remotely listen to making that speech of undying friendship.

Well then…why was that? …because maybe…Seto Kaiba…might just have feelings for someone.

…damnit Yugi Motto…you've just screwed with me again. …how many times are you going to this to me?

"Boss?"

"What is it Maine?"

"There's a man here to see you from the IRS."

What? I pay my taxes. What the hell! And if there's a problem, what ever happened to 'notification by mail?'

Uh, this can't be easy can it?

"…Send him in…"

"Yes sir."

Goddamn people, always wanting something…just because I own a huge business they think they can squeeze every last-

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Wheeler? He works for the IRS? When Yugi said government…wait. What? …the government has _officially_ gone completely _corrupt_ and _absurd_.

"Listen, we gotta talk Kaiba."

"About _what_ exactly? I pay my taxes for this business and myself with complete and utter precision, further more this is an-"

"I jus told your office lady that so I could get in here."

…perhaps Wheeler is smarter than I give him credit for. Using his job to his advantage…not bad.

"Then what is it Wheeler. I am busy."

"Yeah, I see that." Don't roll your eyes at me. Since when did he have a superior attitude? "It's about Yug."

…… "Go on."

"Listen…someone, I _swear_ it was _not_ me, told him about what happened. Not only that, they gave more details then what really happened between us."

"Pardon?" No, no…I refuse to let this happen…

"You heard me Kaiba. And now Yug's totally distraught. …plus he's ticked at both of us."

…Son…of…a…bitch…

"Who did this?"

"I don' know!"

"You know, but you're protecting them. So it's either your ass, or one of those females'."

"Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me Kaiba, but I really do not know who told Yug. All I know is he won' talk to me an' he's more emotional than I've ever seem 'im before. Someone needs to talk to him!"

"And why is this suddenly my assignment?"

"Because it's mostly going to affect you Kaiba."

…why? I don't understand _any_ of this. Damn it…why does it have to come down to me? Why am _I_ the one who must pay? …curse this all…

"No…"

"What do ya mean 'no'? Kaiba, you are so dense. You tell me I'm stupid, and here you are not even seeing the obvious! Oh, that's right, I forgot! Anything that involves emotion, you don't get one fucking hint!"

"Stop now, Wheeler." Don't you dare test me…

He sighs. For once I want to ask the questions…and you know what? For once…I really…just _do not_ get it.

"Wheeler," I stand up and walk over to him. I must know what the hell is going on here. "Here's what I have figured out. Since I have been with you people, you have all been saying, 'don't hurt Yugi,' so there is more of a reason of you all saying that then the fact of utterly despising me. Another thing I have noticed is how much Yugi has given into to some things I've done. And last, who could forget the fact that he's quiet around me now, and he flirts at certain points but then with draws when I even slightly call him out for it. Now, you fill in the blanks. What is it that he feels for me?"

"…why should I tell you?"

"Because I gave you the clues Watson, now give me your conclusion."

"…you want to know? Do you _really_ care."

"How about this, depending on your answer, it could, in fact change my mind on going to talk to Yugi."

"…d-don'-"

"Don't tell him, I get it. Now, the answer is?"

"…love…"

…even before Wheeler said it…my heart was pounding. Now it's pounding harder, and my eyes have slid shut. …love. That damn complex feeling. I've never felt it, and the only person I have ever admitted to loving is Mokuba. …though…more than unconditional love is what we're talking about right now. …love. …He loves me…and…I…I really think…I love him back…uh…what do I do now?

"Kaiba?"

"Where is he?"

"…home…I'll take you there…if my answer convinced you that is."

"I accept, let's go." This mess must be cleaned up immediately.

Later 

"Here it is."

"He has a house? He can afford it?"

"It's one of the other things his grandpa gave to 'im. A house, damn, I wish my family would give me a house."

Wheeler…actually, when this situation is fixed. …I will thank you.

"Alright Wheeler, you may leave now. I promise I will straighten things out."

"I have your word?"

"Yes."

"Good…Kaiba…you hurt him, you're going to meet Mr. Crowbar."

"Hmm, thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind. I'm leaving now."

"Yeah, later."

Hopefully…

Ok Seto, just walk up to the door. You need to handle this. Alright, knock.

God, my heart won't quit beating. I can't even freaking breathe.

"Teá-"

Open your eyes!

"…go home Seto…"

Talk. Why do I need to do this! "Not until we talk Yugi."

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"Then why are you mad at Wheeler?" At me?

"I'm not."

"Oh for god sake Yugi, don't act like a woman. There is something wrong and you are going to tell me." Finally, I don't need to pep talk myself anymore. Now if only I could control the rest of my body.

I push through him and the door. I want all this crap to be less confusing. I want to stop thinking about Yugi whether it ends up bad or not.

"Just go away Seto!"

"No, now talk."

"You weren't invited in this house!"

"I invited myself."

"You're so selfish."

"I'll agree with that. Now talk to me. Why are you pissed at Wheeler?"

"Forget it…just leave. I don't have time-"

"I'm making time for you. Answer my question."

"Drop it…I don't want to-"

"I don't want to _hear_ that. Yugi…please, talk to me."

He's so flushed…and I can see the outline of tears in those hurt purple eyes. "F-fine! You want to hear what's wrong! You and Joey having sex right behind my back! That's what's wrong."

"Yugi…"

"That's right I know! Or I know now thanks to Teá! She told me everything! How she saw you two!"

"Yugi, that's just it, she didn't see everything. She-"

"Like she needed to! She didn't need to see you two going at it!"

"But that means there's room for error in what she saw. Yugi, there's more to this than-"

"No there isn't! Really, what more could there be? Just tell the truth Seto!"

"But I didn't! That woman didn't see anything!"

"I'm sorry Seto! But I believe Teá more than you!"

"…Yugi, you have to trust me now. I promise you, I didn't do anything. This is…wrong."

I look over at him. I can see confusion. Maybe even pain…he…just doesn't believe me.

"…you're so difficult." No, you can't walk away. You don't understand, so you may not walk away from me.

"You are not leaving Yugi."

"L-let go of me Seto."

"Why can't you just trust me."

"Why did you have to do things behind my back like a child?"

Alright fine…touché. Still, I am _still_ Seto Kaiba, I will never give up. Not until my side of this story is given fair odds.

"Listen you win there, and I'm sorry for that, but nothing happened."

"Quit lying to me!"

"Well then don't lie to me Yugi Motto!"

……

"…what are you…talking about?"

There goes my quickened pulse again. Just…what do I say…if I say the right things…this could end right. If I say something wrong…I get a close personal meeting with 'Mr. Crowbar.'

I…must try. For once in your life Seto, put emotion into something that you truly want.

I cautiously pull Yugi to me. I cup his cheek, I can feel the path of tears still streaming down his face. …I must get this right. "…I've never understood emotion Yugi, but suddenly when I'm around you, I feel weird. I'm not even myself, and I slightly hate it. And yet…I never knew I could…show compassion to anyone. …Yugi, you have been lying to me. About _your_ emotions which is not characteristic for you. Tell me, please tell me…are you…in love with me?"

His eyes flutter shut. Maybe I'm doing this correct.

"…yes."

"Then…" I hear a sigh escape my lips without really meaning to let it pass. "Why can't you believe me?" I'm leaning closer, what am I doing?

"Because…I just…I don't know…"

"Then…what _can_ I do?" So near…he's warm… "What can I do to make you trust me, believe me? Yugi?"

"Seto…"

His last word, my name. The electricity of such innocent contact. The spark of a weightless chaste kiss.

…I know now…

I feel him pull away, but I really don't want him to.

His sobs are coming harder.

"Yugi?"

"J-just…go away…please…I-I don't want…to…I don't want this right now…"

"Wait-"

"No, get out…I…I can't see you right now…just go! …please…"

I don't want to move, but my body backs away before I'm conscious of doing it.

"I-I'm sorry…Yugi…" did I say that? What's going on with me? I…I can't understand anymore. Why is this happening? …what…exactly is happening?

…the end of love…that's what…and that's all I can think of as the door quietly shuts right in front of me.

Later 

"Sir?"

"Yes Marie…"

"You told me you wanted to se me sir."

"I did. Please sit down Marie."

I turn to her, but I can't look into her eyes. Something…I could always do with anyone about two weeks ago. Now…something about seeing into that person's soul quickly makes me ill.

"You have been promoted Marie."

"…_what_?"

"Yes, you will be running this business during my absence."

"Y-you're leaving sir?"

"I have to…I can't stand being here much longer. Don't worry, it will only be a year or so. Until then, I put my faith in your hands. I know you will keep this business in order."

"I…s-sir, this is an honor. However sir…dare I ask but…you've…"

"Altered? Changed? Been modified, yes Marie."

"What happened?"

No one's ever really been concerned for me. …am I that bad?

"A great deal. However Marie, I would rather drop the subject."

"…alright. …Sir? When do you want me to start?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, pretty much now. I need to leave as soon as possible. Forgive me Marie for such short notice, but…I might go insane if I stay any longer…On that note though, I take my leave Marie." I begin to walk to the door.

"Sir, hold on?"

I stop. Is that concern? Or…irritation? Both? …what do I care?

"Are…you going to be alright?"

…only Mokuba's ever asked me anything like that…him and well…Yugi…

"I shall live. As will everyone else. The world will turn, and…some how…this nightmare will fade…" I need to go… "Fare well Marie…" have to get out…must…start over.

Oh no…not this…no, I will not…damn it!

White fills my vision, as the pain sears through my brain and into my skull. The last thing I will do, no, I will _never_ do, is cry!

"You won't win…"

Later 

"Seto?"

Leave Mokuba…talking is the last thing I want to do.

"Seto, you can't ignore me forever."

I hate that word. The only thing I want to do _forever_ is sleep.

"Seto, at least face me."

I can't face anyone anymore.

"Fine…" please don't sigh like that. "Would you eat then, I'll even leave but, would you just eat?"

……

"Uh…ok, if you promise to eat, just…shrug me off, wave your hand or something, ok?"

Eating involves sitting up. Sitting up involves me to stop lying down. No…I don't want food.

"You shouldn't starve yourself just because you were hurt!"

No, that's even more of a reason. Besides…I wasn't hurt…he was.

"You can't go apologize and tell Yugi you love him if you're dead!"

Stop Mokuba…

"How do you think I feel then? I don't want a vegetable for a brother!"

…I'm sorry, ok? I'm an inhuman monster, I get it already.

"If you die who will take care of me?"

Don't want to think about it. Besides…you're old enough to be by yourself…

"You're my only brother Seto!"

I know…

"This isn't you!"

I know that too…

"Maybe if Yugi were dead you wouldn't be like this!"

"Don't say that."

"Oh, so that gets a response? Do you only care about him?"

"Knock it off Mokuba."

"Apparently family doesn't matter to you anymore because you were in love and then got hurt! Well guess what? Get over it!"

"Stop."

"I liked you better when you were emotionless! At least you _talked_ to me."

"_Stop._"

"Or maybe, I should just die, then you'd be free to wallow in misery in peace! Because god knows I'm a pest!"

"Jübun!"

I hear glass shatter and the shards raining down to the padded floor. As I open my eyes, it's suddenly as though I'm watching my own life from the outside. I see myself standing there, arm still out stretched from the throw, a stunned yet frustrated look upon my face. And Mokuba, his cheek bleeding from a random shard slitting though the skin, horrified and trembling. …the glitter of reflected light off the scattered pieces lying on the carpet, and that one fragment resonating red as it stand out from the others.

…reality is cruel. No…I'm cruel. I'm letting my brother run. Run away from the broken mass once known as a strong man. Now…an empty shell, of a hallow bitter man…

…who exactly will he hurt next?

Chapter Six: A Questionable Situation- Finished 

Mmm… :crying lightly: Did I really just do that to Seto? I'm so freaking horrible…uh…anyway, don't worry people! I'll get the other one out soon! Promise! Ok, love you all, see you next chapter!

Seto: …how could you do that to me? To _me_?

Umm…because…I care. It's a learning experience! One all people have to go through…rejection…don't worry, do you _really_ think that I would end the story there? Well…I could and make it a tragedy. :guns, bazookas, and bombs are suddenly pointed at Ryu's head: B-but, th-that wouldn't b-be f-fair now would it? Heh…I SWEAR I WON'T DO IT::everything is taken away: Ok…after seeing my life flash before my eyes, I won't being doing that again. So, on with the next chapter.

Seto: You better hurry up…

Eh-heh…love you all, kuma kisses, bye.

-Ryu


	7. Changed for Good

Lights on the Littoral 

Disclaimer: Oh I wish I had the rights to all these shows (and games). That is what I truly wish you see. And if I had the right to all these shows (and games), everyone would be in love with me. But I don't, sooo…I'm looking for love in all the wrong places. Love people, don't hate, oh, and don't sue, they're not mine.

WHOA! TWO CHAPTERS? IN ONE DAY? WHOOOOOOOOOO! Alright, so here's a gift for all of you. Two chapies in one day! And the occasion? Well…it's to say sorry and to make up for all the holidays I missed! So…Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, New Years, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, birthdays, and un-birthdays I have missed sooo, yeah, here's another one. Will things be resolved? Maybe. Is Seto lying? Who knows. You shall see, here we go.

Chapter Seven: Changed for Good 

Friday…maybe Sunday…yes, it's Sunday.

I think the lose of blood is affecting my judgement. Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to pick up the glass with nothing on my hands or feet.

Strange…I just thought about it. …It's been a week since…Yugi…

And then…there's last night…two things…I have now lost…more in the long run…but who cares?

Rejection…I think I've learned…maybe…who can tell at this point.

Have I changed for the better? Possibly…but…I know I have changed for good.

I think I finally know emotion. I finally know pain. I had forgotten it…but I remember now.

In such a short amount of time…I felt love and lost it. …but then again, I'm fooling no one. I still feel love.

Damn that word. It never used to be anywhere in my thoughts. It's true…I've never used the word love. Once…to my brother. That's it…

It's funny, I have gone over that night a million times. …I know what I did. It's the mistake of every person who loses someone like this…

When that person needs to hear it the most…they never say…I never said…I love you. Just like to Mokuba…I just screamed 'enough.'

Three words that could have changed a lot…but I couldn't muster the courage to say that one phrase to either of them.

…I have changed…

Hopefully I am wiser. …why does distance and suffering make us wise?

It's true though, you never appreciate what you had until you lose it, until it's gone, just out of your reach.

…what am I doing. I'm letting my life slip away. I always hated being out of control. So why am I watching it, letting it happen? No I can't…I mustn't.

I will make a promise then, as I lie here bleeding. If…if I live through this, if tomorrow is in my future. When I leave this house next time, I will find both of them, and set as much right as I can. However, everything's just rather slipping away now…it's…peaceful. Even the burning sensation of nettles are gone. Hmm, darkness…something that I will like…no matter what I've become…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Seto?"

Uh…there it goes again. People saying my name in unison…god I hate that…it's creepy.

Though the voices are familiar. Why is that?

People are grabbing at me. What the hell? I don't need this shit right now.

"Damn it bro! I'll let you throw another cup at me if you just get up!"

Mokuba…

"Why…would I throw another glass at you…I'd have to pick it up again."

"He's alright!"

I hear someone give a sigh…of relief? Who?

"Seto…"

"Yugi…"

This would be really nice…if I didn't have to start feeling where all glass is in my body.

"Seto we need to get to a hospital."

"No, no hospitals." That's where all the problems started happening.

"But Seto, you're bleeding a lot!"

"Oh what? This is nothing. This is character building."

"Ok, bro. I appreciate that your pretty much yourself again, but character building is not bleeding to death!"

"Sure it is…"

"Seto…"

I close my eyes, even though my hand is covered in blood, he's still holding it. Gently. And it almost even feels like there isn't shards inside it anymore.

"Please, let us get you help at least. You can't have those pieces of glass imbedded into your skin like this."

…If I must…then fine…

"…this is the last time I will ever let you people drag me into a hospital."

I wish they'd quit worrying, and sighing for that matter.

"Can you people even carry me?"

"We're doing it aren't we? Just relax."

Yeah, I'll do that… "You know…it's not like I'm dead though."

"Bro…don't make me knock you out."

"Thanks Mokuba…"

Later 

I'd scream, if I knew I wouldn't be taunted for the rest of my life. So biting my lip off is a better choice. Yeah…right.

But god damnit! This really _fucking_ hurts. However, I'd rather be conscious then let the doctors do as they please with my body.

"Mr. Kaiba, you know, maybe we really should at least inject you with-"

"The day I die…will be the day I let you put something sick and foreign into this body."

"But sir-"

"Just get this over with!"

"Alright, alright sir."

I'd be a fool if I think I'm not crying. But in my defense, this is brutally cruel.

"You're lucky sir."

"How?"

"The pieces aren't to horrible big, and the seem to be fewer than thought. So, in all, there won't be damage to your nerves."

"Oh, I'm so blessed."

"However, sir."

"What?"

"We're going to have to, one, clean your body thoroughly."

"Is there something you specifically mean by that."

"Well, soap, water, and…iodine."

I'd shutter if I knew it wouldn't screw up the people working out the shards.

"What's the other thing then."

"Unfortunately, you have lost excessive amounts of blood sir."

"Isn't that why I'm hooked up to an IV?"

"Yes, but you must stay over night."

"That is not happening."

"Sir, listen. You may have survived, you may still be conscious, but that doesn't mean you didn't do a decent amount of damage to yourself. I order you to stay over night. Whether I have to tie you to the bed myself."

"Great…you damn medical people and your concern…"

"Don't pout sir."

"Blasphemy."

"Excuse me sir?"

"It is blasphemy to even imagine me pouting."

"Sir…"

"Do not use that tone on me."

"Alright. Listen, you will have your brother and lover here to keep you company."

"Hmm…won't that just make- wait who?"

"Your brother sir, Mokuba, and your lover. Yugi Motto right?"

…Well then…when was this decided?

"Ah…yes, forgive me. I seem to be out of it." Might as well play along with this, then yell at the two really responsible for the damn lie.

"Alright sir, you're finally done here."

Joy, now off to an iodine bath. Aren't I lucky?

Later 

"…I'm going to ship you to Russia, Mokuba. If I _ever_ have to do anything like this particular experience again…" Deep breath…it is not Mokuba's fault you almost killed yourself from of complete stupidity. It was your own deal that you decided to go on a morbid depressing spree. Perhaps I'm bi-polar or something, because I notice now that I was mostly fine even the first time seeing Yugi. Then I was showing concern and compassion…then I was…a self-pitting mess. Uh…I may still care…but I am not doing the "out of control" thing.

"I'm sorry I was worried!"

"Quit whining, I know none of this is to be blamed on you. …It was my own damn uncanny feelings."

"Oi, bro."

I need sleep now. I don't particularly want to see Mokuba's worried pacing across the floor and Yugi's well…distress. Which reminds me though…

"Both of you have some explaining to do."

"What did we do? We get it alright! Never take you to a hospital again even if it's your only chance of survival! God! You only have to say it twice!"

"No, not that. I had quite an interesting conversation with that lovely doctor of mine."

"Umm…what?"

I can smell the fear now. "Well, I lie, it wasn't that it was a conversation of appeal, but the fact that he told me my brother and my _lover_ would be staying."

"Oh, well of course we'll be…oh…_oh_…crud."

"Care to clue me in?"

"Sorry Seto. …it was the only way I could stick around."

"May I ask if that's really the only reason?"

"Umm…"

"…Heh, so…I'll be leaving now. Bye…"

Damn you…but, this is necessary. I still remember that I promised to solve this. …Here it goes.

"Yugi?"

"…probably not."

"Probably? Or just not."

"…no, no it wasn't the only reason."

"…Then, what are you saying?"

"…I talked to Joey. He told me the whole story. I'm still slightly irritated that you two were sneaking around, but, it seems Teá did not see everything as you said."

"I see…but-"

"There's a little more."

"Continue."

"…When Joey was leaving Mokuba came by and tried to get the story as well. We both…well, we realized a few things."

"What did he say about me?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Yugi…"

"Seriously, jeez. But…he convinced me to come see you. In h all honesty, I didn't really want to talk yesterday, but I knew I had to do it soon. …I'm suddenly really glade I did. Though you scared me. A lot, I don't think there's been a lot of times where I've been scared like that."

"Hmm, even after the life you've had?"

"Yes."

Ah, that smile. I feared I would never see it again.

I sigh though, this still isn't comfortable for me. "Yugi…you're the second person I've ever felt the need to listen to, to talk to, or to even really be kind to. Why, I still…don't understand. However…the first is my brother, the only person I will ever admit to loving."

I see him look away, but there's more.

"Until now that seems."

"Huh?"

"Look, we all know that I'm about the last person you would ever think about saying any sentence with the word 'love' in it."

"Well…"

"It's alright, I know I'm a heartless bastard to pretty much the entire world."

"…you're strong suite isn't feeling though. It's business, and cunning."

"Correct. People still don't think I'm social though."

"You are…but in a different way."

"Precisely. However, to the matter at hand."

"Always professional…"

"Yes, well, if you had a problem with it though, you most likely wouldn't be here. Would you?"

"Hmm, so you can piece things together?"

"Excuse me?"

"As far as emotional puzzles go Seto. …you're slightly at the bottom."

"…I suppose then…that would be why…if I ever did believe in the whole soul mates thing, you would be my perfect match."

"Seto…?"

"I might as well say it, since I failed to do so the last time…" Keeping control, I am keeping complete control. "…Yugi, it looks to me like, this limited sincere man…has fallen in love with you. …in a shortened version. I love you."

"Heh…" Please be tears of joy, please. "I love you too."

For once, in this whole twenty-six years of living, my heart, my mind, and body, is lifted of every burden that has ever been brought down on me. The only thing I want now, is to be by his side.

"You will never know…how much you've changed me Yugi Motto."

"I can guess."

There are more promises now to keep, there is going to be more days like yesterday, but it seems as we kiss for the second time, I might just be able to handle them. In fact, I really do want to see where this love will take both of us.

Chapter Seven: Changed for Good- Fin 

IMPORTANT QUESTION: Ok, so I have a question. It will slightly depend on how many more chapters I get on this baby. Should I up to mature? Maybe try an intimate scene? Hmm…? Umm, please do the yes or no thing. The 'I don't care' or 'I don't know' thing doesn't help this writer make up her mind. So if you please, could you give me an answer? Anyway, thanks, on to babbling which you don't have to listen to.

Eee! Fluff! I love fluff! Hopefully however, it wasn't complete sap, 'cause I really don't like too much. It's too sweet in over amount of doses. But…anyway, there's a few more chapters, because, guess what? There were reason I started this story in the first place, but I knew they couldn't come till the end of the damn fic. But oh well, I like this one. …anyway, try and get those last chapters out soon. Promise! Ok, love you all! Review? Maybe? Ok, later!

Ryu

PS: For once, Seto has nothing to say…ooh, shock…


	8. Once upon a time

Lights on the Littoral 

Disclaimer: I do not own these people…oh darn…

Well…yay! I love it when you guys review! But eh! Only like three of you answered me! Oh well. Oi, bear with me. I had one person who was hot on my back…ok wait… not that way! O.O; umm so, there's a long review to this person so, skip. Oh and to this person, please read it. A have a few things I must say. I'm not mad, promise! Anyway, on with it!

CherryBombChaos26: Thank you for answering my question! Yay! Oh, did you change your name? I like it! And…yay I'm cool! Whoo! Thanksies! You rock! I like you! Who! You get a star! And a neko face! - Oh, and some cookies! You get cookies! Whoo:hands over tray of cookies with a Kumagaro holding a rose:

Annuket: Aww, I love you! Your review made me so happy. Tee-hee! You rock too! I love you all! I'm glade you loved the chapters. I was beginning to think I did something really wrong! Eh…I'm proud of them, but I realize I got kinda…dark…eh, oh well it seems I did well, soo thank you:gives chocolate chip cookie: Yay! Ooh! And… :gives a Kuma with baby breath:

Clarity2199: (PLEASE READ!)You ended up being my thirtieth reviewer too…hmm. So first off. You get a cup cake! With a nice little cherry too! Anyway…so, let's chat. I enjoy the fact I caught your interest with the hospital scene. Cool, I'm happy I made some part of you amused. Ehh…anyway.

Sorry that question was never mentioned. However, I did have Seto, and I quote say, "Oh for god sake Yugi, don't act like a woman." Women do that. No, I mean it, I've watched my mom doing it hundreds of times. And here it is, maybe I didn't get the feeling quite down but it wasn't anger, it was frustration and being upset mostly with the fact they had to do it behind his back like a bunch of juveniles. It was more Yugi being like… "Oh, so that's why Seto gave me his lap top and was gone for like half an hour." Eww…I said like too much…anyway.

To the next thing. By the way doll, it's _really_ hard for certain people to tell someone they love them. I mean it, I've done it before. Anyway, and it was flirting, you know kinda…'take the hint.'

The 'glass breaking thing,' tell me what you didn't understand. But I'll tell you this now, it was supposed to be confusing. Remember, first person POV. Ah…sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out sarcastic. Geh…sorry.

Umm, ok, here's the thing that I will get a little mad at you for, not anger but. This I will defend myself on. It WAS NOT self pity, I DID explain that one. He WAS NOT committing suicide! He was picking up the glass, I swear. He was just being dumb and careless about. Even characters like Seto have dumb moments. I might like to point out he's had his share of "Captain Obvious" dialogue, where I was going, not shit Seto. Anyway, give me credit for studying his personality at least a little bit. What I was doing in these two chapters was exploring the part of Seto you only see a few times in the anime. Where he'd question himself and where he'd actually act like "oh I care about something that has _nothing_ to do with myself." But, I like getting in depth with character's personalities. I'd probably be a great psychoanalyst (enter me into the scene of Yuki's psychiatrist visits.) Though, to agree with you, I was completely depressed when I wrote these chapters. I will admit, too much of what I was feeling was being projected into Seto at the moment. :watch as Seto throws a metal card at my head and says "Yeah you bitch.": One more thing on that. The chapters were named what they were for a reason. (Could you tell I was listening to "For Good" like a broken record?)

Comedy, yeah, it's my stronger point but tragedy has to happen as well I'm afraid. That's who I am. I like to put in real life. Now…you're probably asking, "What the hell kinda shit happens like that in real life?" I'd like to say, that shit never happens, but I've been in something like that. The thing with writing is…you tend to put own personal thoughts, feelings and experiences into it. So…that's what happened. I am sorry, I wasn't in a happy comical mood that day.

Uh…sorry you didn't like what happened. The thing was, I liked them, but it was more I saw myself improving in the _writing_ department. I was like whoa…vague detail, it's cool! Depressing, yay! That's me though. I am sorry once more, umm, trust me, there will be _no_ more sad chapters. …though…well…I hate to say, the love has just started. Umm…there's an original reason I started this fic so…don't know if you'll like the ending, but hey, I do appreciate you come with an open mind. Glade you think I have potential…I was honestly starting to think…oh dear god…my first flame…my first… "Your writing sucks!" But, I see you were helping not hurting.

By the way, your stuff was well thought out. The only thing you said that made me pretty much go "Nuh-uh!" Like a little child, was the part I pointed out. …he was NOT trying to commit suicide…he'd throw a dull heavy object at me. And it would hurt…bad. :sigh: That was fun. Oh one more thing…ok not one but, here it goes. I went into your profile, mind you this was when I was being, "you hate me! I'm a horrible writer!" And saw the "hate angst," and "love Seto." Then I was going… "Oh. That's why." So I re-read the review and felt better. Because then I realized, "you're not bashing the writing, you're not even really bashing. You just got frustrated with certain parts that are understandable."

Oi… :breathing harshly: That was long and tidies. Once again, no not mad, I just thought you were saying I'm a horrible writer and should crawl back in the hole I came out of. But no, and thank you, I will look at things and I will see what you're trying to say.

Oh, I read in your profile that you like Gravitation. …now…I'm not saying you have to, but, me and my wonderful Tohma wrote a Gravi story, it's a first person POV between Tohma and Ryuichi (bet you couldn't guess that by my name or anything…). Maybe you'd like to read it. Oh by the way…also…if you couldn't tell by my personality, I do the Ryuichi POV. Go figure. Which…might be another reason I could possibly butcher Seto sometimes…I'm happy go lucky…not…I'm gloomy and I hate people. However, being who I am, I think I made a decent shot in the dark with Seto's feelings and such.

Ok, I'm done (I need to stop giving you false hope…sorry! Only a few paragraphs more!), but if you could, maybe you could check out Tohma's and mine Gravi fic. Just go into our profile and its called _False Hope with New Beginnings_. And…I'll look at yours too, kay? I must be honest however. I saw lots of one shots…I haven't had good experiences with one shots… :shudders at memories: A few have been good. But…oi, anyway, I'll look at your stories. I'm curious, what can I say? Alright, I'll let you get back to your life…I apologize sincerely for this…uh…SORRY! Ok, once again, you get a cupcake, no five! Ha! Thanks again!

frogger666: You were the first to update after I updated! I love you! You're cool! You get…a German chocolate cake! Oh, and a silk kimono! Whoo:hands over a silver platter with cake and Kumagaro holding a daisy.: I'm blushing! You think I'm awesomely awesome? Ee! Thank you! Thank you for the compliment! Oh, and Joey…I have to admit…he's real dumb sometimes. It makes me laugh…oh, and Teá. I admit it, I used to hate her guts…then I put her with Mai…then I loved her. Whoo! Lesbians! Anyway, thank you for loving my story! I'm really enjoying reading your guy's reviews! You all just don't go, "You're cool! UPDATE!" You say what you liked the best, didn't like and then scream update, but that's ok. I like that! . Thank you!

The cheese girl I am: Yay! You like fluff too! I shall put in more fluff…and _try_ some pretty lemon…try. How would the general public react to this? …I snort. Probably 'Grab your torch and pitch forks!' And 'A witch! Burn it!' …what else floats? 'Apples! Brains! Churches! Very small rocks.' …random moment…please forgive…but the general public would burn me. So…I think I shall join you in sleep. :curls up on the floor: THANK YOU:gives out muffins:

Love to be Anon: Don't worry! You get more…I will try my best at whatever it is I feel like doing. And thank you for still loving me, even if I did finish…but others…would shot me… :trembles, as a gun is put to head: Eh…don't hate…Anyway. …Arigato! You rock! I shall give you more:throws rainbow cookies into the air: You get a flower too!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Once Upon a Time_

"You know, you'd really believe after everything, you wouldn't be so childish. I hate surprises, and I all honesty Yugi…being blind folded isn't fun either. It's freaking cliché, how many couples end up doing this to each other?"

"Oh hush Seto."

"This better be damn good." …Patients. …You wouldn't have purposed to the boy if you thought this wasn't going anywhere.

"You'll like it you big grump."

"Just give it to me already…"

"Heh, ok, since you're demanding it so properly and all. Hold out your hand."

If I wanted to play these childhood games, I'd have my damn company find how to make a time machine and go back to the fucking orphanage.

Just obey. Might as well try and humor the love of my life. "There."

"Thank you. Now…here."

"Paper…you're giving me paper? That's messed up, even for you Yugi. What the hell-?"

"Oi, wait till I take off the blindfold Seto. Dear me, always jumping to conclusions."

Might I point out I have dealt with you and your friends all my adolescent life. I've learned to make things out as they seem to be.

"Ok, now look at the paper."

"A gift? I thought we gave them to each other after the wedding."

"It's just early. Besides, it's the perfect time for me to give you this gift. …Considering…"

What are you up to Yugi Motto? "I know you're honest, but I must question your motives."

"You still haven't opened the envelope Seto…"

"Alright, I'll open it." Start thinking of how to get him back…depending of course.

"…Like it?"

"Yugi…"

"See? I know how to make you happy. I know you're a business man no matter what."

"…It would seem that you do understand me Yugi Motto. However, I gave up trying to take over your shop a long time ago."

"Well, you took over my heart instead. That gives reason for me to give you the thing that started this whole game."

I really do love him. "I'd tell you that's one corny ass line, but you tied it in well with something else. So, I'll forgive it."

"Always business…"

"You wouldn't be marrying me if I wasn't. You'd be marrying Wheeler, god forbid."

"Don't even joke about that Seto."

"I apologize." Kissing that pout of his away will never grow old.

"You're such a tease…"

"_You_ are blushing."

"Oh neh."

"Don't give me such a childish gesture Yugi Motto. I am not going to be betrothed to my brother's mental clone."

"Fine…"

"However," one more kiss to get back the responsible Yugi. "I appreciate you're business offer. What would be your terms to see this deal through?"

"Terms, Seto?"

"What must I give you for your generosity."

"Heh…you know Seto…usually people don't expect anything in return for this kind of thing."

"I insist."

"Well then…just promise me…one thing, ne?"

"What would that be?"

"…That…our story…our life together, will be everything our childhood hopes were of love."

"I dislike fairytales Yugi."

"Then don't think of this as one-"

"But I must now, this practically began with that goddamn line they always do. I'm not a high idealist, fantasy should be left in books, and my optimism is far from solid."

"Well then…"

"Though, even once believing that this didn't turn out like a story book ending would be idiotic on my part. So…Yugi…you have yourself a deal. Just this once, Seto Kaiba will accept the fact that my life has turned out very idealistic."

"Heh…you can't even say it's turned into a fairytale."

"I refuse to say that."

"Ok, so then…our 'idealistic' life begins here, right? Would you be ok if I said 'once upon a time?'"

"Yugi Motto…out of all the times I thought you were crazy…now it's glaringly obvious. 'once upon a time?' That's just ridiculous."

"It sums up the fact that our life begins anew now."

"I would fancy a different way."

"Alright, ok."

"Why don't we just say that, my selfish, bastard ways are over, and now you must find a way to break me free of my disgusting habits."

"It may be blunt, but…maybe its better that way, ne?"

"Yes, my exact thoughts." No one ever said you couldn't make those damn children stories less than subtle.

"Enough of that, since you dislike the subject."

"On to a proper reward then. Something to your delight."

"You're horrible, Seto…"

"I was suggesting dinner. Would you agree?"

"Hmm…of course." Ah, that smile.

"Shall we go?"

"You go, I'll follow."

"Ironic, you wouldn't have said that to me five years or so ago."

"We weren't engaged."

"Touché." To adjust my life style for another other than family…change can be profitable, though for once I'm not seeking profit. For once…I believe I'll jut seek out the day, and see where my first and last love leads me too. It would seem I've become a stricken fool. …Perhaps I like this better. We'll see.

_Chapter 8: Once Upon a Time- Fin

* * *

_

…This…is…done…? OMG! I FINISHED A FIC:tears of happiness: Oh…it feels good…ah. Anyhow. Time to apologize for my immense lateness! Agh! I rolled over and played dead for god knows how long…literally. Then I go to the happy cuteness of Disneyland for a week or so…and now…I am back. With an apology and the final chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my mood swing chappies. Love you all much and hey…if you do love me back…please read me other stuff. …please? ";-;" Woof? Meow? …ok, I understand if me other stuff isn't up your ally, so then…give me a challenge! Challenge me! Roar! And I'll do it. Might stay in this category, but I'd need an idea. So…yeah…challenge…challenge…done. Ok, love you all lots. However, the slacker in moi needs to end, so I'm off to try and finish me other fics, ok? Later! Love ya!

Ryuichi

AKA

Cloud Sakuma -


End file.
